The Administrative Core will be housed at LSU Health Sciences Center in New Orleans. By virtue of the founding of the Louisiana Sexually Transmitted Diseases Research Center (LaSTDRC) in January of 2002 based on a grant from the Louisiana Board of Regents Health Excellence Fund, Dr. Martin already has a functioning administrative core that is carrying out most of the functions that will be required in an STI TM CRC core. This core will do the following: 1. Oversee the overall function of the CRC including the Mid Career Mentoring Program. 2. Represent the Gulf South STI TM CRC in the national CRC executive committee and maintain communications with the NIAID program office. 3. Manage the finances of the CRC including writing necessary subcontracts and insuring that all federal financial regulations are complied with. 4. Organize all CRC administrative, educational and scientific meetings including the executive committee meetings, external advisor meetings, monthly STI seminar series and the arrangements for visiting scientists. 5. Maintain the CRC communications network through regular mailing lists, email lists and the Gulf South CRC web site. 6. Insure that all research regulatory requirements are met and to maintain all records necessary to document compliance. 7. Arrange all necessary travel and to insure that all CRC personnel comply with governing travel regulations. 8. Assist young investigators in applying for STI TM CRC developmental grants.